


tired of being sad

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who, E.R.
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M, Smut, mentions character deaths, previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And strangely enough, being compared to River Song wasn’t unappealing to her. She wasn’t upset by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired of being sad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tisziny on Tumblr. I don't actually know what happened, it kind of got away from me. Also; I'm not very good at smut so hopefully this satisfies.

The first time she met him, it was not long after Mark passed. She’d been on the tube, half asleep as she held on to the handles with an iron grip. Her head was against the cold metal, her eyes half closed and her body feeling worn down and _tired_. She’d opened her eyes just as the doors to her station opened, and with a sigh, she pushed away from the wall and embraced the freezing air with a tug on her coat. Silently, she wondered why she hadn’t just taken the car when she remembered that she wasn’t staying at the house tonight. Rachel was visiting, and she’d offered to babysit while Elizabeth took a break. A break she rightly needed.

She’d been hesitant to allow Rachel her request. Ever since the situation with Ella and the ecstasy pills, she’d been on edge around Mark’s daughter. But that’s it wasn’t it. The reason she’d taken a deep breath and said yes.

She was Mark’s daughter.

Suddenly wide awake, and not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts, Elizabeth changed directions toward the pub she knew was just a block away from the hotel Rachel had insisted she stay at. Pulling her coat tighter around her body, she was crossing the street and passing an alley when she heard it.

“River?”

She wasn’t sure what it was that made her turn, but she was already half-facing the voice before she even realized she had stopped walking. “I’m sorry?”

A man stepped toward her, and while she’d otherwise be worried for her safety, especially at this time of the night, there was something about the man in front of her that made her instantly feel at ease. “I – Sorry. You just look a lot like someone I know.” He shook his head, a sad, tired look passing in his eyes. “Knew.”

And it was a look she herself knew quite well. She saw it every morning in her mirror. She saw it every time Ella looked at her, confused and upset. Mummy was sad now, always sad. Elizabeth sighed, digging her hands in to her pockets further as she shifted on her feet. “Oh – I’m sorry.”

He shrugged, tugging at his suspenders awkwardly. Another thing she wasn’t sure why she did that night, but she found herself inviting him to join her at the bar. And surprisingly – he said yes.

As she sat beside him, perched on the edge of her stool with half a drink twirling in her fingers, she glanced at him. He was slumped over, his elbows on the bar and sucking at his drink through a straw.

Chocolate milk?

She shook her head, choosing not to question the choice because she didn’t know him – maybe he didn’t drink. Or maybe he just really liked his flavoured dairy.

They were quiet as they sat side by side, him sneaking glances at her. She could feel them sink in to her skin, dance across her spine and settle in her chest like a raging storm. It was like he was trying to figure her out – And she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

On one hand, most people these days looked at her with sympathy, and pity and _sadness_. And she didn’t want to deal with those emotions right now, not in the foreseeable future really.

She was sipping on her glass when he spoke, quiet and – and angry?

“I didn’t want to leave her you know.”

She glanced at him, cocking her eyebrow. No – She didn’t know. She wasn’t sure what was going on really.

“When I saw you – You look so much like her. I thought you _were_ her. But that wouldn’t be possible because I left her on her doorstep not a week ago. Just after the towers. And there you were – Everything so like River.”

She remained quiet, confused about what was going on before clearing her throat. “Doctor Elizabeth Corday. I’m not River.”

He smiled, nodding as he looked up at her. “No. No you’re not. The Doctor. You can call me The Doctor.”

XX

The Doctor popped in every now and then, sitting with her and talking. Just talking. But the next time she saw him, he was running. She was standing at the edge of a patients bed, writing on the chart and ordering the man’s prescription when a laughing shout of ‘Corday!’ followed by the sound of footsteps running fast drew her attention. Looking up, she had just enough time to step out of the way as The Doctor ran straight past her, grinning like a mad man and gesturing to behind him with a cock of his head. “Little help?!”

She turned, smiling as she watched seven year Ella run after him squealing for The Doctor. She shook her head, calling after him as Ella ran past. “Afraid you’re on your own dear.”

She smiled as he disappeared around the corner, Ella not far behind. Turning back to the patient, she looked up from the chart still smiling, only to be met by the amused and curious looks of Abby and Susan. “What?”

They shook their heads, looking at each other and smirking as she watched in confusion. “No, really – what?”

Abby cracked, laughing as she looked up at Elizabeth. “Really? That’s the guy. Him?”

Susan joined her, laughing but grinning at Elizabeth with happy eyes. “I admit, it’s very cougarish of you, but I’m glad you’re happy.”

Elizabeth was left by the two of them, standing there with her mouth half gaping and shock written all over her face. “You’re not dating him – are you?”

She shook her head, looking in to the old man’s knowing eyes and shook her head. “No. No we’re not.”

He nodded, a small smile creeping across his lips as he settled back against the pillows. Elizabeth sighed, hanging the chart on the bed and bid him goodbye, hoping to either catch up with her two friends or her daughter and the man she was chasing.

As it turned out – The latter found her first.

She’d turned the corner, exiting the trauma room and pulling the gloves from her hands as she did, when The Doctor literally barrelled in to her. He steadied the both of them, laughing as Ella reached him, wrapping her arms around his leg. “Gotcha!”

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head even as The Doctor’s hands remained on her waist. “She got you Doctor.”

He nodded, leaving Elizabeth’s side and crouching down in front of her daughter. “That you did, didn’t you. That means you win. So you get to choose where we go next. The Moon? Want to go to the moon? Or Sav’eeron Nine – It’s got animals that _talk_!”

Ella giggled, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes, whacking him slightly on his arm. “My daughter is not leaving this atmosphere – or this time period!”

And the Doctor simply smiled at her.

XX

She knew that she looked like River – Like his wife who he had to let go. But she wasn’t aware how alike they were until The Doctor was above her, whispering words that she had no idea had such an effect on her. Was this what River liked?

His hands trailed lightly up her sides, breezing over her skin as he licked at the underside of her breast. Elizabeth gasped, her hands flying to grip The Doctor’s shoulder’s. She’d been worried about this at first – About changing the friendship that had developed. He never stayed long, he didn’t like to stay in one place. It unnerved him – and what unnerved her was that she knew this.

After Mark, she wasn’t sure she could feel anything close to real care for another man – but then he wasn’t exactly a man, was he?

Oh, but he was. He most definitely was. Her back arched under his touch, her skin shivered where his breath was hot against her body. His fingers danced across her skin and she remembered – He was old. He was old, and he was vulnerable, and he was tired.

This wasn’t just the two of them, unlikely friends turned lovers. This was two people who’d lost their other half – and the comfort they sought was found only in each other.

He kissed up her neck, breathing hot air in to her ear as he whispered his thoughts of their first meeting, of the differences between her and his wife, and the similarities.

And strangely enough, being compared to River Song wasn’t unappealing to her. She wasn’t upset by it.

His hand disappeared between her legs and she gasped his title, her eyes fluttering closed as her hips bucked upwards. He kissed her neck, his other hand wandering over her chest and palming her breasts. She moaned, her head tilting back, offering more of her neck to The Doctor as her own hand slipped between them. She ran her nails over his stomach, slipping down to rake across his hardened cock, and he hissed; her name spilling from his mouth as he pulled his fingers from within her, replacing them with himself in almost a split second later. She gasped as he groaned, stilling within her as his head fell forward to meet her own.

“Doctor?” She whispered, her eyes fluttering open. He smiled, looking in her eyes and just – smiled. “There. You’re eyes. They’re so different. Elizabeth…”

She hushed him, bucking her hips against his urgently and he laughed, kissing her hard before he began to thrust into her, pushing her into the mattress beneath them as she panted with every thrust.

“Doctor?”

He looked in to her eyes, and she almost cried. Because they weren’t sad, and they weren’t old, and they weren’t tired…

And as she stiffened, her legs tightening around his hips and her nails digging in to his back, a soft scream ripping from her in a way that hadn’t in a very long time…

She thought hers didn’t look like that either. Not anymore.


End file.
